A New Life
by xXDaniNessXx
Summary: Akio lost both her parents, in Japan to find out who she's going to live with. Only to meet up with Kagome and traveling back to the feudal era on accident. There her journey of life really takes off.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha characters**

 **This is also my first FanFic, so please give me a review letting me know what you think of it.**

 **xXDaniNessXx**

I had only been in Japan a few days to visit with my mother's family, my only living family to find out who I was going to live with now that both my parents were gone. I found this cool shrine and decided to take a look inside, as I was looking down the well a girl snuck up behind me.  
"What are you doing in here?" She scared me, I jump losing my footing and trip backwards into the well. "AH!" In an attempt to stop my fall I grab ahold of her hand pulling her in with me. "Don't let go of me." She shouted at me over my screaming; we fell like a really long time; somehow landing at the bottom unharmed. "How are we even alive?" I ask confused. "Well the Shrine well really isn't that deep." She stated I look at her like she was crazy. "But it felt like we fell forever." She giggled a little at my confusion. "We fell into the feudal era; I'm able to travel between ours and this one." I gap at her like she was a nut job, until this little fox creature jump down into the well. "Kagome you're back!" He shouted jumping into her arms. "Hello Shippo, is InuYasha up there?" A shadow covers the mouth of the well. "What's taking so long Kagome!?" Someone shouted down, she shouted back up. "I sort of brought someone with me." InuYasha jump down to help us out, once we were out I fell to the ground shocked speechless. Here stood a handsome guy with solid white hair, amber eyes wearing a red robe. After I finally got over the fact he had dog ears I notice he was sort of yelling at the girl. "Why'd you bring her for?" Kagome looked at me. "She kind of followed me." The little fox thing came over to me. "Any friend of Kagome is a friend of mine." He stated I shook my head to clear it looking at him. "I must be dreaming we must be knocked out!" I started to panic a bit, InuYasha scoffed. "Calm down stupid girl, this is no dream." I looked at him a second. "Then what are you!?" The little fox thing jump on Kagome's shoulder. "I'm Shippo a fox-demon and hot head is InuYasha he's a dog-demon." I gulp my nerves down. "Um I'm Akio Tsujitani; it's nice to meet you all." I smiled taking Shippo off Kagome's shoulder. "So how'd we get here Kagome?" I ask, she sigh. "Not really sure how it happens, where to today InuYasha?" Kagome asked, he snaps at her. "How the hell should I know?" Kagome frown. "I was only asking sheesh InuYasha!" I finally sort of snap yelling at him. "You shouldn't be rude like that toward her; she's way too nice for you to treat her that way!" When InuYasha glared at me I slunk back shocked at my outburst. "I'm so sorry InuYasha, just Kagome is a really nice person and you shouldn't yell at her." Kagome smiled over at me. "Thank you Akio, so should we go to the village?" InuYasha shrug. "Yeah Miroku and Sango are there." Kagome smiled. "Okay to the village then."

InuYasha nodded, we all started walking to the village, Sango shouted at us as we came into view. "Kagome!" "Hello Sango." Kagome and Sango hug each other, Miroku walked over. "Kagome…oh hello miss, you must give me the honor of bearing my children." I shook my head taking my hand back that Miroku held. "No thank you, I'm guessing Miroku and you must be Sango." I turn to smile at her. "I'm Akio Tsujitani, a new friend of Kagome's." Sango return my smile. "It's nice to meet you Akio; any friend of Kagome is a friend of mine." I had a warm feeling of acceptance wash over me. "Thank you Sango." We stood in the shade by a hut talking about the journey ahead. "Akio we're leaving for a journey are you going to come or stay here?" "I'll follow you guys if that's alright." Kagome smiled. "Of course you can Akio." A really weird tingling sensation wash over me, I've never felt it before. A big commotion came from the other side of the village, we ran over to see what was wrong. There was a group of demons and wolfs attacking. "Kagome…Kagome what out!" InuYasha and I shouted together, I threw the rock I'd pick up at the wolf advancing on Kagome, hitting InuYasha instead; he glared at me. "What the hell Stupid girl!" "Sorry InuYasha."  
A weird whirl wind came out of nowhere, when it disappear a demon stood in its spot. "What are your orders Koga?" The demons ask him, he shouted to them all. "Same as before!" The demons started gathering food leaving with it. I happen to look at Koga and notice a weird glow coming from him. "Kagome is it me or is he sort of glowing?" Kagome looked at Koga then. "She's right InuYasha he has three Shikon jewel shards!" Koga thought to himself.

' _Hm I could use those two; I can collect all the shards I want.'_ With his mind made up giving his order. "Men quickly to the woods!" When Koga made his escape he grabs Kagome and myself, I could hear our friends call after us. Koga took us into a dimly lit cave dropping us on a bed of hay. "Aren't they tasty looking?" One demon mention when they started to surround us, Koga stood up in front of us facing his men. "You're not to touch these girls!" One demon grumbled about the order. "Why must there be two for Koga?" Koga was silent, then stated. "You're right." Koga took a hold of Kagome's arm pushing her to the ground in front of his men, a mix group of demons and wolfs surrounded her. I quickly stood up pulling on Koga's arm, once I touched him a weird warm feeling wash over me, he eyed me curiously. "Please don't hurt Kagome, I beg you!" I saw a softer look come to his eyes then, he bent to pick a wolf up letting Kagome get up; when she got back to me I hug her. "You okay Kagome?" She nodded look at Koga. "Yes, why Koga when I'm guessing you took us for our ability to sense the Jewel shards, you would still have one with the ability." Koga just shrug walking away, a few days later Kagome woke up alone with the demons.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shippo where is Akio?" Kagome ask looking around for me. "Koga took her outside a while ago." Kagome frown. "Oh no Akio, I hope she's okay." All of a sudden Koga appeared in front of Kagome. "Stand up Kagome." Kagome looked at him surprised. "Shippo?" Shippo gulped nervously. "Yes just do what I say please!" Kagome stood up and Shippo took ahold of her arm. "Just relax, we're safe once outside!" Shippo started leading the way out, when they were stop. "Koga where you going?" Shippo gulped trying to mimic Koga's voice the best he could. "I'm taking the girl for air." The demon started to go back to their own business when one notice. "Wait what happen to the other girl?" Shippo and Kagome gulped nervous. "I've got some wolves watching her." Shippo and Kagome kept walking, at the mouth of the cave a curious wolf bite Shippo's tail making him yell out and transform back. "Ow!" "They're trying to escape!" Kagome grab Shippo took off running, getting turn around she got trap on the edge of a cliff. A couple demons surrounded them taunt them.

"Trap now girl…Koga really doesn't need two." Kagome turn to face the air. "Shippo quickly fly away!" "What about you Kagome!?" Shippo cried hugging Kagome tightly. "Just go and get help!" Kagome shoved Shippo off the cliff forcing him to transform, the demon taunted her more. "How noble saving your friend's life instead of your own." Right when he took a step closer I came out of the brush behind them swing a branch hitting several demons on my way to Kagome's side. "Leave her alone!" The demon advancing on her growled. "Foolish girl!" When they were to step closer a big boar came out of nowhere landing on one of the close demons. "Koga!" They shouted when Koga came out of the brush. "Now what's going on here men?" He asks as he walked toward us. "This one and the demon pup tried to escape." I yelled at the demon. "You were going to hurt her!" The demon growled advancing on me more, I step back from him not realizing I was already on the edge. The moment I felt air under my foot instead of screaming my throat seized up with fear. "Akio!" Kagome and Koga yelled at the same time, Koga ran down the cliff catching me. "Oh Koga!" I held onto him tightly crying into his neck. "Are you okay Akio?" Sobbing I answer. "Thanks to you Koga." He sighs. "Good hold on." Koga ran back up the cliff to everyone, Koga sat me down beside Kagome who I hug tightly; he walked over to the demon that caused my fall punching him in the nose. "Are you ok Akio?" I nodded still crying, Kagome looked at Koga. "I don't understand why you would save Akio, either way you'd have one person with the ability." Koga grin slightly at me then looked dead serious at Kagome. "I've grown fawn of her." The demons behind him shouted in shock. "Koga!" I looked up at him; he looked at me softly then glared at this pack. "What." The one who he'd punched complain. "How could you be fawn over a petty mortal girl?" He looks me over sneering. "One that's not that pretty even." Koga growled at his slur toward me, advancing on the demon until he towered over him. "She will be my mate one day so hold your tongue, besides she's beautiful beyond your comprehension!" The demon cowered to Koga, I smiled at Koga. "Really Koga, you like me?" He smiled crouching down beside me brushing my cheek with his finger. "Yeah I've developed a deep fawness for you Akio." I smiled lunging into Koga's arms knocking him on his butt, wrapping my arms around him. "Oh Koga I care for you too!" Koga smiled wrapping his around me, sighing. "I've got one request to ask then you may go." I nodded my head against him. "What is it Koga?" "The Bird of Paradise has plagued my pack near to starvation but the leader has jewel shards so we can't defeat him, help me get them from him." I looked at Kagome pleadingly. "We've got to help them." Kagome sigh. "InuYasha isn't going to like this but ok let's help them." I smiled. "Thank you Kagome!" Koga stood up helping me up as well. "Men take the boar back to the den, we shall eat well tonight!"

We walked back to the den, Kagome and I sat by the fire while the demons cooked the boar. "Kagome?" Kagome looked over. "Yes Akio?" "How long have you been doing this?" I ask curious. "Doing what?" "Traveling between the two eras?" Kagome took a sip of the water handed to us before continuing. "For a while now I'm the reincarnation of Kikyo; she was a high priestess, I somehow carried the Shikon jewel in my body." I took the information in then ask. "So the jewel is what helps you travel?" Kagome nodded. "Yeah the jewel has amazing power; even just a shard is very powerful." I was quiet a moment then ask. "How'd you meet InuYasha?"

 **A/N: Hey guys, so I'm wanting to update at least every day if not every other day, depends on how crazy my house is. Hope you enjoy reading ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

We walked back to the den, Kagome and I sat by the fire while the demons cooked the boar. "Kagome?" Kagome looked over. "Yes Akio?" "How long have you been doing this?" I ask curious.  
"Doing what?" "Traveling between the two eras?" Kagome took a sip of the water handed to us before continuing. "For a while now, I'm the reincarnation of Kikyo; she was a high priestess, I somehow carried the Shikon jewel in my body." I took the information in then ask. "So the jewel is what helps you travel?" Kagome nodded. "Yeah the jewel has amazing power; even just a shard is very powerful. But I'm also a priestess myself, so I hold certain power too." I was quiet a moment then ask. "How'd you meet InuYasha?" Kagome blush slightly. "I found him pin to the Thousand year old sacred tree with an arrow. I was amazed by his beauty and his ears couldn't help myself felt them." She smiled at the memory. "I set him free from the tree to help save us from Mistress Centipede and that's the beginning of our journey together." I smiled at her, asking my last question. "When did you know you first loved InuYasha?" Kagome got choked on her drink, looking nervous. "I'm not in love with InuYasha, why would you even think that." I just smiled at her knowing she was lying.

A wolf slowly walked over toward me lying down near me, Koga saw went to shoo it away. "It's okay Koga, come here sweetie." The wolf cautiously came the rest the way over watching Koga, when he remained silent she flop down beside me, I started to softly rub her belly. "Does she have a name Koga?" He shook his head. "No, none of the beast has names they just do as told." I frown. "But everyone deserves to be named, oh Koga may I please!?" I ask as an idea came to me, he smiled. "Can you what my dear?" "May I please name her?" I looked at him pleadingly, his smile grew. "Name the beast if it pleases you, even better she shall be yours." I smiled brightly at him, quickly jumping up I hugged him. "Really, oh thank you Koga!" The demon that caused problems earlier, Tai; grumbled. "She's just a petty human; she shouldn't be given one of our wolves." Koga turn to glare at Tai having heard his grumbling. "Have something to say Tai?" Before Tai could speak one of the sentries came limping in blood and seriously wounded, he fell at Koga's feet. "Oh no, you poor thing." I bent down to the injured demon wiping blood out of his eyes, Koga paled then his face hardened. "Riro what happen?" He took a sip of water I was offering him before answering. "They've…they've came…into the inner section." Koga frown. "Where is the other?" Riro shook his head frowning; a sad expression fell onto Koga's face. I hesitantly took his hand offering him strength and sympathy, he looked at me a second then address his men. "Men prepare for battle!" "Yes Koga." They all shouted in unison, as we traveled to the Birds of Paradise's nest. "Stay close to either me or the men, we'll keep you safe." Kagome and I nodded, a weird adrenaline was coursing through my veins; this was my first battle. I was both scared and worried for everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

When we arrived at the nest a battle was already going on, Koga's men joined in; before he rushed off Koga asked. "Do you girls see the jewel shards?" "I'm looking…"After Kagome said that Koga took off to battle, she saw the other people. "InuYasha!" InuYasha stop to see who shouted, a smile quickly formed on his lips and left just as quickly. "Kagome stay back and out of sight!" He shouted at her returning to the battle. "Right, come on Akio…" Kagome turn to me but I was gone, she found me off to the side trying to help a wolf-demon. As she started toward us a Bird of Paradise swoop toward me, a wolf-demon who was standing by forcefully shoved me down taking my place; Kagome pick up a bow and arrow aiming at the bird. "Go!" Kagome's aim was true killing the Bird of Paradise, dropping the demon. "Thank you sis, is Akio alright?" They turn to find the wolf, I'd named Seabrina; whining licking my face trying to nude me awake.

"Akio!" They yelled together, running over to me, having heard the panic shout of my name Koga looked. "Kagome is Akio alright!?" Kagome carefully looked me over. "I think so she's just unconscienced." Koga sigh a relief going back to battle, calling over his shoulder. "Keep her safe please Kagome."

Suddenly a huge two headed Bird of Paradise burst through the tip of the mountain. "Koga the two headed one has the shards!" InuYasha stop in his tracks to stare confused at Kagome "What the hell Kagome?" InuYasha wondered to himself.  
 _'What's that crazy wench doing helping him for."  
_ Kagome yelled over at InuYasha. "InuYasha help Koga defeat that demon!" InuYasha gaped at her, furiously he shouted. "What, why the hell should I help that Wolf-Cub." Kagome sigh at him shaking her head. "Because he's on our side, now help him!" InuYasha grumbled to himself. "Fine I'll help that way I can kick his ass myself later."

With InuYasha's help the Bird of Paradise leader was defeated. InuYasha stood in front of Koga smirking. "Ready to hand over those shards Wolf-Cub." Koga just growl laughing at InuYasha. "You wish mutt face; you're just a half demon." InuYasha growled at his insult. "Why you…" InuYasha and Koga started fighting each other, over in our own little group I was finally coming to. "Kagome…" Kagome sigh with relief that I woke up. "How do you feel Akio?" I looked at who spoke confused at how she got here. "Uh I'm fine my head hurts a bit. How is everyone else?" I ask concern. "Everyone is fine Akio we won the battle." A little relieved I sigh when I heard InuYasha and Koga's fight go on. "Oh my god Koga no!"

Even though the two demons heard me they continued to fight, I looked at Kagome pleadingly. "Oh Kagome how do we stop them?" Kagome shrug at me looking over at the two. "I don't know, once something is in InuYasha's head it's hard to stop him." InuYasha got a lucky kick in sending Koga sliding on his backside a good distance away, without even thinking I'd jump up running toward InuYasha; catching him off guard he turn swing his clawed hand. His razor sharp claws easily tore across the skin of my ribs and stomach diagonally; shock covered his face instantly at what he'd done.  
"Stupid girl, why the hell did you rush me like that?"

I fell to my knees holding a hand to my wounds; I looked at a distraught Koga then back to InuYasha. "Enough blood has been shed today, besides I'm falling in love with him." I started to fall to the ground but InuYasha caught me, picking me up holding me bridal style. "Let's get her to the old hag's hut." InuYasha started stepping to walk away when an angered Koga step in his way, growling menacing at InuYasha; Koga spoke. "You'll not leave this valley with her!" InuYasha glared at Koga annoyed now. "Fool she'll die if she doesn't get help soon." Kagome came over to us then, tears in her eyes. "He's telling the truth Koga, we need to hurry." Koga remained quiet a moment then nodded. "I'm going too."

InuYasha just glared but lead the way back to the village. Lady Kaede greeted us from the doorway of her hut. "Kagome dear glad I am to see you safe." Lady Kaede joy was short lived when she saw me. "What's happen to poor Akio?" She moved out of the way allowing InuYasha to carry me in.  
"Stupid girl came at me I didn't realized until it was too late."  
Lady Kaede frown having InuYasha lay me down, making InuYasha go outside; with Kagome's help they doctored me up the best they could. 


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to give a shout out to all the Mommy, Mommies-to-be or Step-Mommies…Happy Mother's Day ^_^**

Once they bind my wounds, they left me to rest going outside they were bombarded with questions. "How is Akio, she going to be alright!?" Everyone seems to ask at once, Lady Kaede nodded. "She's resting now, she'll heal fine but she'll always carry the marks." Everyone sigh in relief glad to hear I'll be fine, Shippo frown. "I hope Akio doesn't use this for a reason enough not to come back." Koga growled at the kit. "What do you mean pup!?" Squeaking Shippo jump on Kagome's lap. "Akio lives in my era, so when I leave so will Akio." Koga stood up angered now he growled at Kagome. "What makes you think I'll allow you to take Akio away!?" "Koga she has to go home to her family." Sango tried to explain but Koga interrupted. "The pack and I are her family now!" InuYasha sat beside Kagome placing his hands in his sleeves told Koga calmly. "Calm down Wolf-Cub Akio is resting." Koga growled once but listen to InuYasha.

I appeared in the doorway with the blanket wrap around me. "Besides Koga I'll always return to you." Everyone jump at my sudden appearance but InuYasha, Koga jump up taking me in his arms; I took a deep breath of him. "Akio you should be resting, you're wounded!" Koga scolded me softly; I smiled at his concern for me. "I don't like being alone…" I looked down at the ground; Koga sat pulling me into him cradling me against him. "You're not alone, we're all here Akio." I frown, tears started to fill my eyes as everything finally came to true reality. "But I really am alone, my father died when I was little and my mother died a couple weeks ago…I'm here in Japan for her funeral here and to find out who I'm to live with." A single tear slip down my cheek, Shippo jump on my lap wiping it away then gently hug me. "You're an orphan too Akio, I'm sorry." I hug Shippo back crying a little bit. "Oh Shippo I'm so sorry." Shippo smiled up at me. "It's alright Akio, I got a new family; Kagome's my mommy now." I smiled at the little kit. "You're a very lucky person to have such a loving mommy Shippo, I can only hope for that."

Koga's arms tighten a bit around me. "I'll never leave you Akio my dear." I smiled up at Koga drifting off to sleep again. Once I'd drifted to sleep Koga stood up carrying me into the hut, laying me down. When he went to leave me I stirred a bit taking a hold of his hand. "Stay with me please." I quietly ask afraid he'd deny me but instead he removed his sword lying down beside me, gentle as not to hurt me he pulled me to him where my head rested on his chest. For the first time in a very long time I fell to sleep with a smile on my face.

A couple days later Kagome announced we'd be returning to our eras, I didn't like this news but knew I'd return to my beloved Koga. Before we return Koga and I talked. "I suppose we're leaving today…" Koga nodded, I gulp nervously about what I had wanted to ask him. "Um Koga…" I fell silent; he lifted my chin up to where he could look in my eyes. "Yes Akio?" I took a breath to steel my nerves. "Will you wait for me?" He looked at me a moment, my stomach drop thinking he was going to reject me finally; a huge smile spread across his gorgeous face. "I'll always wait for you my dear Akio!" I smiled brightly at him, joy over flowed my heart. Out of happiness I stood up on my tip toes to kiss his cheek. "I cannot wait to return…"


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank everyone who reads my story it really means a lot knowing people at least look at it. ^_^ So please read, review and let me know what you think.**

Kagome glanced at InuYasha longingly; he caught her eyes on him. "What the hell are you staring at me like that for Kagome?" Kagome blush quickly lowering her gaze. "Oh nothing InuYasha, sorry." He was confused now. "Now why are you sorry for!?" I glared at InuYasha he just looked lost. "Stop yelling at her, god InuYasha why do you got to be so mean!?" InuYasha looked at me shocked a bit. "Look here Stupid girl I wasn't yelling at her!" Sango's voice chimed in then. "Actually you were and still are InuYasha." InuYasha looked at Sango shocked again. "What you on her side for Sango?" Miroku spoke up finally. "You do have a bad habit of yelling and losing your temper InuYasha." "You too Miroku I just can't win!"

With that InuYasha stomp off a bit, I went to catch up; he stops letting me catch up. "What do you want Stupid girl?" He asks without even looking at me. I gulp nervously but stood my ground. "I want to apologize for everyone sort of ganging up on you but I'm not sorry for standing up for Kagome." InuYasha looked at me silently for a while I started to shift nervously. "Tell me something Akio." "Sure InuYasha what do you want to know?" I ask relieved a little that he wasn't angry at me. "Why do you always apologize when you stand up for something that matters to you?

I looked off in the distance when I answered. "I don't know, I guess if I apologize even if I'm in the right no one could be upset with me." InuYasha looked at me. "Stupid girl eventually someone is going to dislike you and be upset with you." I looked at the ground. "I know thing InuYasha…" "Then stand up for yourself Stupid girl and stand your ground when you do." I looked at InuYasha then. "Sure InuYasha and maybe you could be a little nicer to Kagome." I walked away, InuYasha got lost in his thoughts.

' _I don't want to be cruel to Kagome; I just couldn't live with myself if something happen to her like what happen to Kikyo.'_

Someone spoke then from behind InuYasha, he turns looking over at Kagome mixing the past with the present. "Kikyo…?" Kagome frown her heart sinking a bit. "No InuYasha it's me, Kagome; are you okay?" InuYasha shook his head to clear it. "Yeah I'm fine, ready to go?" Kagome nodded, over at the bone eater well. "Thank you Miss Kaede for taking care of me and feeding us." "No thanks are needed child." I touch Koga's arm he looked at me. "I'm going to really miss you Koga." He smiled stepping closer he wrap his arms around me looking down at me lovingly. "I'll miss you as well my dear Akio." He kissed my forehead, I smiled against his chest.

"I'll be waiting for your return my dear Akio." I hug him tightly not really wanting to leave him, sighing sadly I let go of him; I gave everyone else a parting hug. When I let go of Shippo, InuYasha spoke up. "Hey Stupid girl, don't forget what I said." I smiled and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is just going to be a filler chapter until tomorrow when I add the longer chapter**

"We'll be back in a couple weeks' guys." Kagome informed everyone, Sango told us. "Ok Kagome, take care of yourselves." We nodded, as we sat on the edge of the well preparing to jump back to our eras Koga stop us. "Akio my dear wait." I looked at Koga, he motion to Seabrina. "Take this beast with you; she'll protect you for me." I smiled at his concern for me already, eve n though we've only known each other a month and a half. "Of course I'll take her with me, up girl." Seabrina easily jump into my arms, holding tightly to Seabrina, Kagome held my arm we jump together down the well back to our era.

"Are we really back?" Kagome smiled at me. "Yeah, do you need any help getting out?" I shook my head at her. "No I'm fine." Once we finally got out of the well I sigh frowning at all the noise and smell of our era, Seabrina whined a bit. "It's okay Seabrina I know it's very different from your home, never realized how loud life here is." Kagome laugh a bit. "Yeah it's a big difference to the Feudal era, want me to walk with you home?" I smiled at her thankfully. "That would be awesome Kagome." Once we walked out of the Shrine we walked toward the street. "So where to Akio?" "My grandfather's that's where I was staying at with my two cousins." I told her cringing at the mention of my cousins.

We walked to my grandfather's chatting about our plans for the couple weeks in this era. "So we're going to school tomorrow?" I ask after Kagome mentioned it. "Yeah it'll really be your first day huh?" I nodded at her. "Yeah everything was set up before I got here, wonder how much trouble I'm in not attending for the last month." "Unless your grandfather reported you as missing person school is pretty relaxed about it so long as you get the work done." I sigh relieved until we got to my grandfather's front door, then I stiffen. "Is this your grandfather's house?" I nodded a little scared to go inside, after a few minutes I open the front door. "Grandfather I'm home…" I called out not getting an answer. "He must not be here or he's asleep." We walked on into the house, stopping in the living room to find a guy sitting in the chair with his fingers held up in front of his face touching the tips together.

"Welcome home Akio, we've been worried about you." I stared at him froze in my place, afraid to even breath. "Tomoyuki what are you doing here?" He smirked at me eyeing both Kagome and I. "Taking care of grandpa since you disappeared, your friend should probably go on home so we could all reunite." There was a menacing tone to his voice, I gulped nervously. "Hey Kagome I'll see you tomorrow at school." I told her wanting to get her quickly out of the house, as I walked her to the door I asked her. "Would you mind if Seabrina stayed with you my grandfather is allergic." Kagome smiled at me. "Of course she can Akio, I'll see you tomorrow; come on Seabrina let's go." Seabrina refused to budge, sensing the impending doom coming my way; I cleared my throat. "Go with Kagome Seabrina." She looked at me a moment more then followed Kagome to her house, as I closed the door I tried to steel myself to what's about to come; detach myself as much as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where have you been at Akio?" Tomoyuki ask stepping closer to me, I swallowed my nerves. "I got really lost, Kagome happen to find me and help me find my way back." I told him lying; he looked me over that hard hateful look on his face. Before I could prepare for it Tomoyuki drew his hand back slapping me across the face making my head snap to the side, I tenderly touch my cheek. "You're lying; you were probably out sleeping around. You're just like your mother a dirty prostitute." Tears form in my eyes from the slap but anger shown through that. "Don't talk about my mom!" In my anger to defend my mom I shoved Tomoyuki, utter terror claimed me when I realized what I did. "Tomoyuki…" His sneer was terrifying, he grab me by my shirt half pulling and half dragging me toward the back of the house, forcefully he shoved me to the ground. "Tomoyuki…" I started but was cut off from speaking to his fist connecting with my jaw. Stars flash behind my eyes, I fell to my hands and knees trying to get my senses back, Tomoyuki didn't give me a chance he kick me in the ribs; I gasp at stolen air trying to breathe again. "Do you understand how much I had to do to cover for you? When will you learn you're nothing unless I let you be?" He was shouting at me, a girl appeared in the doorway to the room, leaning against the frame. "So I see Akio is finally back." She sneered at me then looked at Tomoyuki. "Tomo just lock her up we're going to be late." Tomoyuki looked up at her then sneered at me. "Ok Mieko, don't you dare make a sound Akio!" Tomoyuki roughly grab ahold of me dragging me to the closet. "You'll eventually learn your place Akio!" After shoving me into the too small space Tomoyuki shut the door locking it from the outside. "Tomoyuki please let me out, I won't leave or anything!" I pleaded him through the door, he laugh harshly. "This is just to make sure." Then Tomoyuki and Mieko left, I sat in the dark crying softly thinking to myself.

' _What was I thinking, why couldn't I just listen to InuYasha; I could of just left with Kagome.'_

The next morning Tomoyuki, Mieko and my grandfather was in the kitchen eating breakfast, my grandfather asked Tomoyuki. "Tomoyuki had dear Akiae come home yet?" "Oh yeah she's asleep now, want me to fetch her?" Grandfather smiled at him. "Thank you Tomoyuki you're such a nice lad." Tomoyuki went to the back of the house, opening the closet door. "Come on Akio your grandfather wants you." He grab my wrist roughly pulling me to my feet, he push me in front of him. My muscles all screamed at the action of walking after being cramped in the closet. Once we step in the kitchen my grandfather hugged me to him. "Oh Akiae I was afraid you were kidnap!" I bowed my head hiding my face from him. "Oh no grandfather I'd got lost and my friend help me find my way back." He smiled at me.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for sort of falling off the planet for a couple days, been sort of busy. My poor dog has been two days now going into labor for her puppies and I've been trying to hang out with a friend over the weekend. But here is bit of a filler chapter for you until tomorrow when I get more wrote, hope you enjoy. As always read, enjoy and review please ^_^ because your feedback makes me happy!**

xXDaniNessXx

"That's wonderful Akiae that you've got a friend already." "I actually have more than one friend." Tomoyuki had a strange look cross his face, grandfather continued. "That's even better." I smiled at my grandfather. "It really is grandfather they all are great friends and I love them dearly already." "That's great Akiae, I'm glad you're settling here so soon." I sigh at him. "My name is Akio grandfather, Akiae was my mom." "Of course it is Akiae." I sigh just giving up on getting him to call me by my name, with dementia I doubt he even sees me as myself. "You better hurry Akiae or you'll be late for school."

I nodded at him finishing quickly, I left for school; once I got there Kagome was waiting for me. "Over here Akio." She wave me over to her, I walked over smiling at her. "Hey Kagome." "Akio are you ok, what happen?" She ask when she saw the bruise I sported, quickly I turn it away. "Oh nothing I fell out of bed hitting the night stand." Kagome gave me a look frowning. "Akio please tell me the truth about what happen." Tears filled my eyes but I took Kagome's hand pulling her off to be more privately. "Ok Kagome last night Tomoyuki hit me." Kagome gasp hugging me. "Oh Akio, why didn't you call me!?" "I couldn't do anything; he locked me in the closet." A determined look came over Kagome's face she took a hold of my hand quickly leading us away. "Uh where are we going Kagome?" "To the police station, we're reporting him right now!" I stop in my tracks shaking my head. "We can't if Tomoyuki knew I told I'd be in way more trouble!" "But Akio…" I interrupted. "Please Kagome; I can handle Tomoyuki's hurtful words and rash temper." Kagome sigh sadly hugging me. "Oh Akio I don't know what else to do if you're not willing to stand up for yourself." "I'm sorry Kagome, I'll be ok." The school bell rang then we looked up at the building. "Oh no we're late."

We rushed off to our first class, when we walked in the teacher looked up. "Ah Miss Higurashi you're feeling well enough to attend school?" Kagome smiled slyly at the teacher. "Oh yes I feel very well today." The teacher returned her smile. "Well take your seat then." When Kagome went to her seat the teacher noticed me. "Hello can I help you?" I smiled at him. "I'm Akio Tsujitani the new student."


	10. Chapter 10

He smiled brightly at me. "Oh good, class I would like to introduce our new transfer Akio Tsujitani, she's here all the way from America; how about you tell us a little about yourself." I nodded turned to face the class. "My name is Akio Tsujitani, I'm from Washington. I'm living in Japan with my grandfather and two cousins, I've been very fortunate to find some awesome friends already." The teacher stood beside me smiling. "Well I'm glad your adjusting well Miss. Tsujitani, go ahead and take a seat next to Kagome." I quickly took my seat as the teacher started talking to the class I lean over to Kagome. "What are we going over in this class?" Before she could answer the teacher came over with a book. "We're reading about Princess Kaguya and her journey back to the moon." "Oh sounds cool!" Later Kagome and I walked to the cafeteria together. "So we've got three classes left for the day." I sigh at Kagome. "I wish it was so much longer." The girl sitting down beside us caught what I said spoke up. "Wow Akio you must really like school." I looked at her confused. "Um hello, you are?" The girl laughed. "I'm sorry, I am Yuka and these are Ayumi and Maki, we're friends of Kagome's." I smiled at all three girls then. "Hello and yeah I got straight A's at my old school." Ayumi smiled. "Really then you'll do great here." I return her smile. "Really, thanks Ayumi."

At the end of the school day, Kagome and I walked together a ways. "You sure you don't just want to come to my house?" "I'm sure I'll be fine Kagome I promise, see you tomorrow." I waved at her turning the corner to my street. The next day at school Kagome waited for me until the bell rung but I never showed up. After school Kagome stop at my house to check on me, Tomoyuki answered the door. "Hello can I help you?" Kagome frown at him. "Hello I'm Akio's friend, she wasn't at school so I brought her work to her, is she ok?" An unrecognizable look cross his face before smiling at Kagome sweetly. "How kind of you, Akio is feeling rather sick so she stayed home today." "Well could you tell her I stopped by please?" "Sure I can goodbye now." Tomoyuki closed the door and yelled for me. "Akio get in here now!" I came around the corner stopping just out of his reach. "Yes Tomoyuki?" He stared at me angrily. "You told her didn't you!?" I blanched worried that he knew. "Of course not Tomoyuki, she's just my friend and worried about me." In a blink he step closer slapping me across the face. "Your lying, you'll pay if I find out you told her!" His next slap struck me so hard he busted my lip open, he roughly grab ahold of my hair dragging me to the closet; shoving me in he locked the door. "Tomoyuki no please don't lock me in here!" Silence was the answer to my plead, a couple days later Kagome walked up to her mom in the kitchen.

"Mom can I ask you something?" Mrs. Higurashi stops doing dishes to look at Kagome. "Of course Kagome, what would you like to talk about dear?" Kagome sigh then asked her mom. "I have a friend who is being abused but she won't do anything and won't let anyone else do anything, what should I do?" Mrs. Higurashi thought a moment then answered. "You should try to get your friend away from whoever is hurting her then." Kagome nodded in agreement. "What if the person who is abusing her is her family, like her cousin?" Mrs. Higurashi frown grew. "Then get her away from her cousin." "Ok thanks mom I've got to go!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled at Kagome. "Ok be back for dinner if you can Kagome." Kagome returned her smile. "I'll try mom, I love you!" Kagome left rushing to the Shrine to jump down the well, in the feudal era.


	11. Chapter 11

"Kagome you're back sooner than you said." An excited Shippo jump up to greet her, Kagome hugged him. "I'm here to get InuYasha and Koga, where is InuYasha at Shippo?" Shippo shrug at her. "I think in the village, what's wrong Kagome?" Frowning a bit she answered him. "Akio is in trouble, I need InuYasha and Koga's help to rescue her." Shippo frown with her. "Well let's go find them!"

Once they got to the village it was easy to find InuYasha, Kagome saw him first. "InuYasha!" He turn smiling a moment at her. "Kagome you're back early." When he notice her frown he mimicked. "Quickly we must get Koga!" "Why the hell do we need that damn Wolf-Cub for?" Kagome's emotions start to get to her, she yells at him. "Because Akio is in trouble and I know she'd let us help if Koga's there!" "What kind of trouble did the stupid girl get into Kagome?" Kagome shakes her head. "Just come one InuYasha." He just huffs at her, after Kagome got on his back they rushed to Koga's wolf den; once they step inside Koga stood up smiling.

"Kagome you're back…where is Akio, why didn't she return?" His smile quickly faded being replaced by a deep frown. "Koga, Akio really needs our help she's in trouble." Koga jump toward Kagome a panic worry taking hold of his heart. "What's happen to Akio my dear beloved?" "Her cousin Tomoyuki has been abusing her, beating her; she's afraid to really say anything to anyone about it." Koga paced worriedly for my concern. "Why didn't she just return here where she's loved and wanted!?" "Because Koga she's locked up and can't leave." An anger filled his eyes to a chilling state, he demands. "Take me to her now!" Kagome nods leading them to the Bone Eater's well.

"Ok Koga you don't need my help with the jewel fragments in your body go ahead and jump in but wait for us." Nodding he jumps down the well, Kagome held her hand out to InuYasha. "Ok InuYasha ready to go?" Instead of answering or taking her hand InuYasha wraps his arms around her holding her to him, jumping down the well; in the modern era. "Ok I can lead the way to where her grandpa lives."

There was a knock on the front door, my grandfather stood up. "I'll answer the door Tomo." Grandfather answered the door, looking at Kagome. "Hello can I help you dear?" Kagome smiled at him. "Hello you must be Akio's grandfather." He frown concerned. "Yes, is dear Akiae in trouble?" InuYasha spoke up then. "Of course she is old man." "Oh dear." He crumpled to the ground unconscienced, Tomoyuki standing behind him. "Your Akio's friend, you're a fool to come here."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So this chapter is going to have some rougher language and for Guest who commented about Akio and Koga's relationship these next chapters are the ones you're going to want to pay attention to cause they are the ones that go into detail on it. Also please throw me a review letting me know what you think so far.**

"What have you done to Akio!?" Kagome demanded getting mad at Tomoyuki's casual smile. "You mean that orphan trash that the only one in her family that wanted her was this old fool?" Kagome stood up to him. "Akio is very much wanted by us!" "Hmph no one would want her, she's just a dirty slut just like her mother." Kagome in a flash of anger slap Tomoyuki across the face. "How dare you speak of her like that!" In retaliation Tomoyuki balled his fist pulling his hand back to hit Kagome; InuYasha caught a hold of his hand. "I would really think twice before touching Kagome." Tomoyuki looked at InuYasha for the first time. "What is this clown?" InuYasha growled frustrated. "I'm not a damn clown, you piss me off." Kagome laid her hand on his forearm. "InuYasha you can't kill him." InuYasha just huff, Koga walked through the door then; Kagome looked at him. "Koga she's in a closet somewhere, fine her and I'll go find her belongings." "Be careful alright Kagome." Kagome smiled at InuYasha and Koga sniffed me out after finding me he tore the door off.

I squinted my eyes against the sudden light, when I felt hands on me I stiffen. "Tomoyuki please no more, whatever it is I'm sorry." Koga grown upset at my reaction he cradled me to him gently. "Sh Akio your safe now." The stiffness left me and I sagged into his embrace. "Koga, I don't understand how'd you get here?" He kissed the side of my head beside a nasty bruise. "You were in danger we came to rescue you."

He walked back to the others, when we walked into the living room Kagome came down the stairs being held by her hair; the girl holding her started making her demands. "Ok freak dressed in red let go of my brother!" InuYasha let go of Tomoyuki taking a step toward them, Mieko yanked on Kagome's hair; stopping InuYasha in his tracks. "Ow stop that stupid." Mieko jerked Kagome's hair again making her grit her teeth. "Shush you, I'd stay put freak wouldn't want her to slip down the stairs." InuYasha stop his stubble advancing, Mieko smiled wickedly then turn her attention to Koga; her eyes raking over him devouring him with her eyes. "Now good looking holding Akio put the trash down, wouldn't want to taint your hands touching the likes of her."

Koga growled at the insult dealt to me and protectiveness. "Akio is in no position to stand!" Mieko pulled up on Kagome's hair making her stand on her tippy toes. "Ow stop pulling my hair you wretch!" I tap Koga's chest getting his attention. "Koga let me down please; Mieko let Kagome go I beg you don't hurt her." Koga tighten his arms around me but reluctantly set me on my feet, I took an unsteady step away from him; Tomoyuki walked over with barely concealed anger. "Tomoyuki…"

Before I could say more he went to slap me I flinch but never felt the familiar sting of his hand, when I open my eyes I found Koga had caught his hand. "You'll lose a hand if you touch her!" A steel look seeped into Koga's eyes, Tomoyuki just laugh striking me with his other hand. I stumbled a little more out of surprise, Koga growled menacing. "Fool…" "Koga don't, Mieko will hurt Kagome if you attack him!" Koga growled again but didn't move aside from releasing Tomoyuki, he laugh humorless looking at me. "What did you think Akio you'd get lucky and leave her? You're not going anywhere, your nothing!"


	13. Chapter 13

Something finally snap in me drawing back my fist I punch Tomoyuki in the hose, utter shock claimed his face then a nasty sneer shaped his lips. "Foolish girl." "I'm not foolish anymore Tomoyuki, I'm finally opening my eyes and taking the advice a friend once gave me to stand up for myself!" He laugh humorless at me. "Akio you're nothing just like your pathetic mother and when you're gone no one will even care." "You're wrong my mother was everything to me!" I hurdled myself at Tomoyuki swinging my fist toward his face doing my best to do damage. In reaction to my attacking Tomoyuki, Mieko jerked Kagome back then forcefully shoving her down the stairs. InuYasha in a flash caught Kagome before she even went down a step, in turn shoving Mieko down; she tumbles down lying motionless at the bottom.

"Mieko, your friend killed my sister!" Tomoyuki shouts at me, catching me off guard he wraps his arm around my neck and begins to choke the life from me. "Oh no Akio!" Kagome cries in alarm, Tomoyuki nearly growls with anger. "If any of you idiots move I'll end her pathetic life!" He tightens his arm around my throat, I'm fighting against him; hitting at his arm trying to get air. When he step back away from everyone we stop right in front of the living room window, there was a crash and glass going everywhere; Seabrina had jump through the window to attack Tomoyuki from behind. "Good job beast." Koga praised the wolf that was now biting Tomoyuki in the face. As soon as Tomoyuki had let go of me I'd fell to the ground unconscienced from a lack of oxygen. "Kagome is she alright!?"Koga asked worried about me, Kagome checked me. "I believe she'll be ok just unconscious is all." Koga gently bent down picking me up cradling my tenderly to him. "Now do you understand she belongs with the pack and I!?" "Yeah Koga she'll be better off with you."

We all left a bleeding and seriously injured Tomoyuki on the floor of the house heading for the Shrine. Once at the shrine Koga jump down the well with me to await the others, Kagome grab ahold of Seabrina ignoring the blood and InuYasha took ahold of her hand; feudal era.

"Koga I know you want to take her home but bring her to the village so Lady Kaede can check her over." Koga nodded in agreement to Kagome. "Yeah ok then she goes home where she belongs!" InuYasha huff at Koga. "No one's arguing with you there Wolf-Cub."

The small group fell silent on the little walk to the village and to Lady Kaede's hut, Kagome called out. "Lady Kaede, can you please take a look at Akio?" Lady Kaede step out of her hut holding the flap up. "Of course child bring her in here." Koga carried me in laying me down. "Thank you, go on and wait outside with the others." Koga growled threaten at Kaede. "Don't be huffy with me, you'll only be in my way if you stay." Koga finally agreed then went to wait outside with the others, Kagome smiled at Koga. "Don't worry Koga, Lady Kaede will take care of Akio." Koga gave her a weak smile, shortly afterwards Lady Kaede came to the door. "Kagome could I get you to assist me child?" Kagome stood up. "Of course Lady Kaede." Koga jumped up as well. "What is wrong!?" "Akio is fine I but need Kagome's help changing her clothes." Koga nodded, Kagome went inside the hut. "Thank you child this old body just can't maneuver her around." Kagome smiled at Kaede, but frown deepened when she started removing my clothes. My body was nothing but a riddle of bruises, some nasty looking ones covered my ribs. Once she was done they left me to rest going outside to the others. "How is she Lady Kaede?" Sango asked, Lady Kaede frown. "Her wounds from the last battle have not healed correctly, she's in a weak state; she really needs to rest and eat to regain her strength." "Then that is what she'll get once we return to the den." Lady Kaede frowns at Koga, shaking her head lightly. "I'm afraid you cannot take her…" Before she could finish Koga jump up growling at Lady Kaede. "She will return back with me or I'll destroy this entire village!" Kagome grab Koga's arm. "Koga stop it, Lady Kaede doesn't mean Akio can't go with you just not right now; she's really hurt." Koga looked at her, InuYasha spoke up calmly. "Besides Akio is too weak to make the trip you stupid Wolf-Cub." Koga glared at InuYasha, growling slightly; Miroku spoke up then. "InuYasha is correct Koga, give her a day or so to recover enough for travel." Koga sigh in defeat understanding their reasoning. "Fine, but I'll not leave her side again!" "Of course, doubt I not that you'd stay, your more than welcome to stay here." Koga went into the hut, once he got to my side he sat down.

"My dear Akio I promise to never allow any harm to come to you every again." He gently stroke my cheek. "As soon as you're strong enough I'm making you my mate, together we'll lead my pack and you'll never leave my side." I slowly started to wake up to his voice and gentle touch, when he saw my eyes flutter he spoke again. "Akio…?" I looked around me at first then looked him directly in the eyes. "Oh Koga where is Kagome, is she alright?" I asked concern for her eating at my heart, Koga smiled. "Yes she is well siting outside with the mutt and you my dear Akio is safe now." I smiled at him relieved that Kagome was safe and I was finally with the one I loved.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey sorry guys it's been a few days since I last updated I've been sick and haven't really felt like writing let alone typing it up to upload it. So I made it a little longer as a special treat for you guys.  
Hope you enjoy, remember read, enjoy and review please ****xXDaniNessXx**

"I'm glad Kagome is alright, more so to be with you." Koga smiled confident. "I'm glad as well dear Akio; I'll never let you go." I shyly link our fingers together smiling, I grew solemn a bit. "Koga I'm sorry for leaving you and more for you all risking your lives to rescue me." Koga smiled stroking the back of my hand. "No Akio you had to go I understand, now you must understand I'll do anything to keep you safe and happy. I'll always risk my life to rescue you if the need calls for it." InuYasha walked in then. "Hey Wolf-Cub they want you out there." Koga looked very torn between staying and going, I pat his hand gently. "Go I'm safe with InuYasha." Koga nodded getting up. "What InuYasha are they tired of seeing a mutt like you." I misinterpret their banter as arguing. "Oh please don't fight it'll never solve anything." InuYasha only huff at my words. "We're not fighting Stupid Girl." Koga smiled down at me walking outside, few silent moments later. "I'm sorry InuYasha." He looked at me weirdly. "What the hell you sorry for Stupid girl?" "Because I never took your advice, not until it really was too late." InuYasha huff sitting down beside me. "Why the hell did you allow him to treat you that way?" "I don't know I was too weak on my own, scared if I stood up he'd just finish what he always started and kill me."

I went to sit up slowly but a soft voice stop me. "Don't think you should be doing that Akio." I look up at Kagome smiling. "Hi Kagome, thank you for coming to my rescue; if it wasn't for you guys I doubt I'd be alive much longer." Kagome gave me a watery smile. "Of course Akio, I couldn't let you be treated like that!" I return her smile, Lady Kaede walked into the hut holding something. "Child what is this?" Confused I looked at the picture she held in her hands. "It's a picture of my mom and my at my 8th birthday party, why Lady Kaede?" She looked from the photo to me. "Because the child is identical to me at the age, I'm lead to believe you're my reincarnation." Kagome gasp surprised. "So that's why you can see the Shikon Jewel as well." I'm confused now, I look between the two. "So what does this really all mean?" Lady Kaede smiles at me. "It means child with proper training you can become a priestess." I return her smile. "Does this all mean I can stay in this era with Koga?" "Of course child you get to stay." I couldn't be happier, a couple days later Lady Kaede deemed me travel ready.

"I want to thank you again Lady Kaede for everything." Lady Kaede smiled at me. "No need to thank me child, just take care of you." "I will Lady Kaede." I say as I hug her, waving at the others. "Bye guys, come visit sometime." Shippo jump into my arms hugging me. "Ok Akio, I'll miss you." Smiling I hug him back. "Me too Shippo." I ruffle his fluffy hair, InuYasha talks to Koga. "Take care of her Wolf-Cub; don't make me have to come kick your ass." Koga laughs at InuYasha. "I will you smelly mutt; you're not bad for a half-demon." InuYasha grunts in response. Koga and I, including Seabrina walked toward the Yoro's territory, to the den and our future together. "I'm glad she's finally happy." Kagome mention peeking longingly at InuYasha, Lady Kaede spoke up. "What about you Kagome, are you happy child?" Kagome blush taking her eyes off InuYasha. "What of course I am Lady Kaede." InuYasha huff at her question. "What the hell you mean by that you old bat!?" Lady Kaede just tsk at him. "Exactly what I ask InuYasha."

Several months later, a year to be exact; Miro came up to me. "Hey Sis we caught someone we thought you should take a look." I smile up at Miro, since my return everyone except Tai accepted me as Koga's mate (even though we haven't mated yet); Miro and Rico became my closes friends. "Hey Miro, sure lead the way then." He led the way to the small hunting pack of demons; they were surrounding a young boy. "It's just a child, back up men." They obeyed my order giving the poor kid room to breathe, I bent down beside him. "Are you ok kid, they didn't hurt you did they?" Scared but brave beyond his years he glared at me. "Doesn't matter when you're just going to eat me anyway!" I laugh at him which confused him, liking his courage. "We're not going to eat you kid your too skinny, what's your name?" He looked at me weary. "I'm Kohaku…" I smile at him to set his mind at ease. "So Kohaku what are you doing in the Yokai's territory?" He swallows nervously. "I was being chased by demons, I ran from them until the wolf-demons showed up chasing the others away." Miro spoke up then. "He was fighting off those Hog-demons pretty well too Sis." I smile at this, when I look over at Kohaku again I notice his shoulder glowing. "Where's your family or village at Kohaku?" He grabs his head in pain. "I…I don't know, I can't remember." I gently pat his shoulder. "That's ok kid, I bet your starving." He slowly nods his head. "Yes, I haven't eaten in days." I smiled at him, helping him up as I stood. "Well let's get you some food and afterwards I'll take you to the village." He started to return my smile when Tai spoke up, Kohaku pales. "No he's a trespasser, he should be killed!" Tai's words anger me; I easily stood my ground getting into his face. "No Tai he is only a child, you will not harm him! I will personally take the boy myself to the village; Lady Kaede can take care of him." Tai huffs angrily, murder in his eyes; after a small stare down he backs off. "As you wish Akio." I glare at him a moment more. "Good, come on boy." Kohaku followed me along with Miro and Rico, the rest returning to the hunt. "Thank you Miss." I smiled at Kohaku, idly petting Seabrina's head as she walks beside me. "It's ok, mostly their bark is worse than their bite." We walk a ways in silence. "Kohaku…" He looks at me then returns his eyes back to the road. "Yes Miss?" "You realize I know you've got a jewel fragment." He nods without looking at me again. "Yes Miss, I suppose you're going to take it." I shake my head at his frown." Nah, I don't know why but your fragment seems really important for some reason." Before anything else could be said we heard screaming. "Stay here with the boy, Seabrina…" I shout at Miro and Rico over my shoulder, Seabrina and I ran to where the scream came from; that's where I saw her.


	15. Chapter 15

"Kagome!" She looked at me a bit confused, I've changed a lot since she saw me last; the demon they were fighting spoke. "Fool what could a lone wolf-demon do!?" I glared at him. "Who are you?" He laughs at me. "I'm Naraku of course and who are you?" Trying to distract me Naraku struck out at Kagome and I, we both easily dodged. "I'm Akio the person who's going to end you!" I shout attacking Naraku; he easily caught me with a weird tentacle at my waist tossing me toward the water taking me under. "Akio!" When I finally broke the water surface Naraku suddenly blew up, I began swimming to the bank; I looked up to see InuYasha. "About time InuYasha." He laughs at me. "Can't do anything without me Stupid girl." Naraku suddenly disappeared making InuYasha curse. "Dam it he got away again!"

Kagome helped me out of the water. "Hey, thanks Kagome." We hugged each other, getting Kagome wet a little bit. "It's been awhile Akio; it's good to see you." I smiled at Kagome. "I know a lot's happen in a year." Kohaku, Miro, and Rico came running up. "Sorry Miss we came after you when you didn't come back." I smiled ruffling his hair. "Uh yeah sorry about that kid." Sango and Miroku flew up on Kirara. "Sorry we're late we ran into some of Naraka's demons." I smiled waving at them. "Hey Sango, Miroku long time." They returned my smile and greeting. "Oh Akio, it has been awhile." "Yeah, where's little Shippo at?" Shippo jump out from behind Kirara's head right into my arms. "Right here Akio!" I hug Shippo in greeting, Kohaku got a little uneasy sensing it I called him to me. "Miss…" "Come here kid I'd like to introduce you to my friends." He quietly steps forward to stand beside me. "Kohaku these are my friends InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara." Sango finally noticed Kohaku, tears quickly claimed her eyes. "Kohaku…" He noticed her distress. "Miss Sango is you ok?" She looked at him like seeing a ghost. "Kohaku don't you realize who I am!?" Sango says crying a little now, Kohaku looked at me confused. "I'm sorry Miss Sango…" I interrupted to fill Sango in. "He's lost his memory, is something wrong Sango?" Never taking her watery eyes off Kohaku she answered. "He's my brother!" I smiled at her revelation. "Well look at the odds kid, you got reunited with your family!" Kohaku smiled wearily. "Thank you Miss." I smiled back. "Don't worry about it kid just glad you're back with family." Miroku ask me. "So Akio where were you guys traveling to?" "I was heading home then to the village." "We'll accompany you to the village then." Kagome says as she picks up her bag. "Sure I can't stay all that long the pack will begin to worry." We chat as we make our way to the village. "So who was that demon we fought back there?" Shippo spoke up first. "Naraku, he's the reason for Miroku's wind tunnel, he destroyed Sango's home the demon slayer village and set the trap for InuYasha all those years ago." I shook my head at all he told me. "Wow talk about evil, well if you guys need help…"

I stop in my tracks setting Shippo down sniffing the air more, all my senses coming to life. "Do you smell that?" InuYasha sniffed the air before he answered, smelling the tangy smell too. "Yeah I smell it, there's a big fire in the next village." Shippo looked at me in awe. "Wow Akio you sure have changed." "I know Shippo, so you ready InuYasha?" InuYasha huff at me crossing his arms unmoved. "Why the hell should I help out, we don't even know that village." I looked at InuYasha shocked. "Because those are innocent people in danger." Kagome interrupted us confused looking between the two of us. "What are you two talking about?" "There's a village over the hill under attack," I pointed to the hill with a flick of my head, pulling out my Rose Blades I adjusted them to fit across my knuckles properly. "Either way I'm going to help bye guys; come on Seabrina, Miro, Rico." We left in a lope for the village, InuYasha look after us a minute then went to continue to Lady Kaede's village. "Well come on guys let's go." Kagome frown at InuYasha shaking her head. "InuYasha they can't fight alone, they could get hurt or worse killed!" InuYasha huff irritated, glaring a little at Kagome. "Why the hell should I care, Stupid girl chose to fight a battle that didn't concern her." Kagome gasp, shouting at him. "InuYasha!"

Instead of standing around anymore Kohaku took after us causing Sango and Kirara to follow. "Kohaku wait up!" Miroku clutch his staff in his hand tighter. "Come on guys we've got to help." Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome took off, soon after InuYasha followed; when they all finally got there I was fighting a demon my arm bleeding from a wound on my bicep. "What took you so long InuYasha?" I teased him, resulting in him grunting irritated at me. "Don't even start Stupid Girl." I laugh going back to my fight after a while the last demon fell; I patted InuYasha on the back. "See that wasn't so bad InuYasha, now was it." He just grunted at me, the Headman of the village we saved came up to us. "Thank you so much for saving our village!" He thanked bowing to us repeatedly; I touched his slim shoulder to stop him. "No don't worry about it, is everything and everyone ok?" The Headman smiled. "A few wounded, one dead but thanks to you all nothing worse, please let us repay you; you must stay here for as long as you'd like." I returned his smile. "Thank you for the offer Headman but I must return my Yokai expects me." "Please then let me bestow gifts upon you all as payment for your kindness in saving us!" The old headman reached a beautiful necklace; even though I was strangely drawn to it I shook my head. "Thank you Headman but I cannot accept this, beside they all helped as well." "We'll reward you all, but this gift is meant for you only." I smiled taking the necklace from the headman, the second I touched it a warm electrical feeling like it belonged to me flowed through my body; gently I placed it in the pouch on my side. After all the thank you and the good byes we left the village, shortly down the road Kagome my wound.

"Your arm is still bleeding Akio." Concern coating her words, I looked at my bicep. "I completely forgot about my wound." "I've got a wrap in my bad; I can attend your wound." I smiled at her concern. "Yeah that would be nice thanks." We stop long enough for her to tend my wound. "I've been wondering Kagome, have you seen or heard anything of my grandpa?" Kagome nodded then when she was done tying the band spoke. "Yes he's still living at that house; saw him a couple weeks ago he's become…" She hesitated to tell me. "He's becoming what!?" Kagome sigh then told me. "Your grandpa has become really ill Akio." I frown deeply at this news. "I'd like to visit him but I don't know…"


	16. Chapter 16

"You don't know about Tomoyuki?" I gulp nodding my head. "Yeah I don't want to risk seeing him." Kagome patted my hand reassuringly. "Tomoyuki disappear the night we left and no one's seen him since." "That's great news, but I also don't want to leave Koga." Kagome smiled knowingly. "I'm not leaving for a few more days, if you decide to visit you could stay with me." I return Kagome's smile. "Ok that sounds good, I'll talk to Koga and let you know; how long do you plan to stay?" "Not that long maybe a week or two." "Ok then stop by on the day you plan to go back." "Sure if anything we could visit for a little." I smiled widely at Kagome. "I'd like that a lot, we better get home; bye guys." "Bye Akio, Miro, Rico." Miro, Rico, Seabrina, and I went our separate way from the others, finally back at the den Koga embraced me lovingly; when he touched my wound I winched. He pulled back inspecting me.

"Akio your arm is wounded!" He growled at Miro and Rico. "You two let her get hurt!" I slip my arms around Koga's waist, rubbing my cheek against his chest. "It's nothing really Koga, I swear." He sigh kissing my forehead. "Where have you been, what happen." I smiled at his concern for me. "We ran into Kagome and the gang, we saved a village that was being attacked by demons that's how I got injured." Koga's arms tighten slightly around me. "I was worried something happen to you." I hug him tighter to reassure him I was fine. "I'm sorry Koga I really am ok, besides Seabrina is always with me so I'll always be protected." Koga sigh into my hair, kissing my temple. "I know Akio, I still worry about you." I smiled even more, then I remembered my reward. "Oh the Headman of the village gave me a gift for helping save his village." I pulled the necklace out of my pouch, Koga gasp at it. "It's the Gem of Ai!" I was confused never having heard about it I ask. "What's the Gem of Ai?" Koga smiled taking the necklace from me, step behind me, my senses coming alive with him behind me. "It's said the Gem of Ai has great powers much like the Shikon Jewel, you should wear it proudly." Koga told me as he slip the necklace around my neck clasping it, his fingers idly brushing my neck making me feel warm all over. "As I shall then, um Koga I need to talk to you." Koga smiled lovingly at me. "Of course my dear Akio anything." I looked from him to the men then back. "Alone please, let's take a short walk." Taking a hold of my hand interlacing our fingers. "Sure Akio, men take care of the meat."

Koga and I took a quiet walk to our favorite spot beside the water. "The reason I wanted to talk to you was Kagome is going home in a few days and she's only staying a week." Koga was quiet for a moment. "You want to go with her?" I quickly stood up to face him waving my hands in random gestures as I try to explain. "Well yeah I want to visit my grandfather, he's really ill and Kagome said I could stay at her house; that is only if I go." Koga took a hold of my hands making me stop. "Akio my dear, if you want to go I don't see why not; you just have to take Seabrina with you." I smiled at him. "Of course, I don't go anywhere without her." Koga stood up drawing me closer to him. "Then go back with Kagome, it's only a week." I kissed Koga on the cheek smiling up at him. "Thank you Koga." Koga return my smile nuzzling under my chin by my ear. Trying to remain cool I continued to talk. "I'll be leaving when Kagome and the others come." Koga stop, frowning down at me. "Are you leaving tonight?" Tracing my hands up his torso stopping over his chest. "No I'm not leaving tonight, in a few days though." Koga smiled down at me wrapping his arms tighter around me. "Good I'm not yet ready to let you go." He softly kiss the tip of my nose making me smile, stretching up on my tippy toes I softly kiss him; once my soft lips touch his Koga growled softly. Crushing me to his chest Koga took over the kiss, he kissed me like a hungry man finally getting food; soon his tongue coast mine out to war with his. A soft moan escape me as the pleasant warm feelings of arousal course through my veins, Koga's hand slowly moved up my side over my ribcage to softly touch the outline of my breast; with a tortured groan Koga set me back. "Grr, the men should have the meat done by now." Confused a little at his stopping I nodded in response. When I finally got my breathing under control, "Koga…" He interrupted me asking. "Its daylight out love besides anyone could see us here if they wished to." I blushed as he explain his sudden stopping, I smiled at him. "Ok Koga, I'll race you back to the den." Koga smiled warmly at me. "Oh you're on my dear."


	17. Chapter 17

Koga and I took off at a leisure run, racing each other; I was winning when Koga left me in the dust. "Hey no fair Koga." When I finally caught up with Koga I jump on his back laughing. "That was no fair Koga, you totally cheated." Koga joined me in laughing, he carried me piggyback style into the den. "I'm sorry Akio next time I won't cheat." "I'll hold you to that Koga." I laugh lightly, pushing him playfully when he set me on my feet. "Oh you…" Miro interrupted me. "Um Sis…" I looked over at him. "Yes Miro?" "Could you take a look at something?" I smiled. "Of course, excuse me Koga." I followed Miro over to the fire, realizing he wanted me to check the meat. "What's wrong with it?" "It doesn't taste like the meat when you cook." I laugh touch they like my cooking. "Oh you guys like my cooking now?" They nodded their heads in agreeance. "Yes Sis when you watch the fire the meat tastes great!" I sprinkle some herbs and spices I'd gathered and crushed on the meat. "Here how does it taste now?" I ask Rico as I hand him a piece of meat. "Perfect Sis like always, thanks." "Thank you Rico, I'm going to take two legs." Rico handed me two juicy legs, I walked over to Koga handing him one of the legs. "Thank you Akio, you know our pack all treasure you?" I smiled widely sitting down beside Koga. "I know, I treasure all of them too but I treasure you most of all." Koga smiled widely back at me, Seabrina sat down at my feet. "I didn't forget you girl." I scratch her chin handing her the skin from my roasted leg, Koga watching me ask. "Every night you do that, why?" "Well I don't really like the skin, she seems to like it and besides she deserves it." Koga took the skin off his leg; Seabrina happily ate both skins; awhile after we ate. "I think I might go down to the water and bathe, maybe go to the springs to relax." Koga nodded at me, look at Seabrina. "Ok Akio my dear watches out for her Seabrina." I giggled at his over protectiveness of me. "She will Koga, I'm safe stop worrying."

Down at the springs I laid my clothes in a neat pile beside the water with my weapons on top, Seabrina laid down beside the pile. When the warm water touches my body I sigh happily. "Ah this feels great, you should jump in Seabrina." She sneezes shaking her head making me laugh. "Ok suit yourself, your missing out." After I'd been soaking for a while both Seabrina and I caught the scent of someone, I whistle at Seabrina as I made my way back to the bank. Seabrina quietly stalked off after my whistle, once on the bank I was quick to wrap the kimono Lady Kaede gave me around myself; after a few minutes Seabrina came into view herding two boys. "You two boys do realize you're in the Yokai territory!?" The younger of the two started apologizing. "We're sorry…" The older one interrupted him. "We don't want to hurt you…'' They started to finish each other nervously. "We didn't mean to spy on you." Seabrina sat at my feet growling softly at the boys. "I wasn't talking about you rudely spying on me while I bathe, cause trust me Koga really wouldn't like to know that at all." Back at the den Miro and Rico walked out on the ledge when a light breeze wafted up they caught the scent of strangers. "Koga come quick, trespassers and Akio hasn't return!" Without worrying if the men followed Koga took off out of the den heading for the springs. "Akio my dear are you ok!?" The sudden appearance of Koga scared the boys, the youngest scream begging Koga now. "Ah, please don't hurt us!" Koga growled, coming closer. "Spying and trespassing are dangerous mixes, especially when it's my woman you're spying on and my land you're trespassing on!" Koga growls at the boys again. "Please we didn't mean any harm, we didn't mean to spy." I tsk at him, picking my clothes up. "Koga love, are we going to just stand here?" Koga looked at me quickly then return to watching the boys. "No my dear I'm going to deal with these trespassers then I'll return to the den." I frown looking at the boys feeling pity for them. "Go easy on the poor souls love." The youngest jump at me, grabbing my hand turning pleading eyes up at me. "Please don't leave miss, don't let him hurt us." I looked into his scared brown eyes, softening. "There's not a lot I can do to stop Koga from protecting what's his." The little boy tugs my hand, pleading softly. "Please…" I broke in that moment, looking in his eyes. "Koga…" Before I could say more the oldest boy jump at me to only to wrap his arm around my throat, I completely froze in place. "Move one step and she gets it!" Koga growled threatening at him. "With what boy you have no weapon." One of the pack members taunt, the crazy boy grab one of my Rose blades from my side. "Now I do," Seabrina stood up quickly growling deeply when he placed the blade to my throat. "Take ahold of that beast!" Calmly Koga ordered her to sit, she obeyed but kept growling. Afraid to swallow he held the blade so close to my skin, looking Koga in the eyes. "I'm sorry Koga." Koga replied rage seeping into each word. "Don't be Akio, but he will be soon enough!" The youngest seem to snap out of his shock. "Akiko what are you doing!?" Akiko spare a glance at his little brother. "Shut up Yuichi, he wasn't going to let us walk away; with her we can get away!" Akiko started to walk backwards pulling me with him. "Where do you plan on taking me?" "Far enough so my brother and I will get away safely." I smirk at his stupidity. "You realize Koga is going to track you down and kill you now?" Akiko looked at Koga pressing the blade tighter to my throat, I winch slightly at the sting of the blade as it cut my throat slightly; enough to let a single stream of blood run down my neck slowly to my collarbone. Koga turn a mixture of red and white, both rage and fear claiming his body; he growled threateningly. Akiko spoke beside my ear loud enough for Koga to hear as well. "Not if he wants to see you again, alive." Koga remained eerily still a murderous rage lighting his eyes, seeping into his voice. "Stop you do not have to harm my mate!" Akiko sneered at Koga continuing his retreat backwards into the woods, after a good distance of pulling me into the woods we stop.


	18. Chapter 18

In the process of escaping Akiko inflicted a few minor cuts around my neck, as calmly as I could I spoke to him. "Akiko is it, tell me something." He just grunted at me, poor Yuichi was more nervous and scared. "Well boy have you ever killed someone before, ever taste the bittersweet, metallic tang of your enemies blood?" I felt a shiver run through his body before he replied. "No!" I smirk at him again, Yuichi spoke up. "Akiko we should of kidnap the woman…" "He's right Akiko, because either way it went Koga or I am both dangerous!" I shoved out Akiko's arm from me, hitting up into his wrist breaking his hold on my blade twisting it out of his grasp. "See all I had to do was bid my time until the moment was right." "But you both thought I was weaponless!" Akiko drew his dagger out of his shoe, I laugh at it. "Haha, so you plan to fight me now?" He stood up taller. "Yes I do plan on fighting you and winning against you she-witch." Akiko and I started to fight, we'd both got some good cuts in on each other; Yuichi yelled at us going up to his brother. "Stop, this isn't going to solve anything, Akiko I bed you let's just run!" "Shut up Yuichi!" Akiko shoved his little brother down on the ground, wiping his eyes of his tears Yuichi jump up. "Fine Akiko but I'm out of here!"

He ran off leaving Akiko and I alone. "You're a fool to fight me; you should follow your brother." He sneered at me seeing all the wounds he inflicted. "I don't think so she-witch, I'm not afraid of you!" Akiko got a lucky swipe of his blade across the top of my hand, the blood flow freely down around my palm making my blade handle slippery within my grasp, growling impatiently. "That's it, time to finish this stupid fight!" I attack Akiko more aggressively; I mortally wounded him; when he fell down this time he didn't get back up. Tears in my eyes I shouted down at him. "You stupid fool I told you it was foolish to have fought me!" Akiko started to say something but I stop him. "No fool I spared your life or well what will be left of it." Akiko spat in my direction. "You…you demon she-witch…"

Before he could say anymore I left him bleeding and alone, I headed back home, back to my love. Beating myself up about having to fight a kid, when I finally got back to the den Rico saw me first, shouting. "Akio your back!" Without wasting a second he rushed to the back of the den to a distraught Koga. "Come quick Koga, Akio has return!" Koga looked at Rico a second before disappearing, in the next second he was scooping me up in his arms squeezing so tight I couldn't breathe, tapping his shoulder to get his attention. "Koga…I…can't…breathe." He loosens his grip enough to let me breathe. "Akio my love…" He finally caught the scent of my blood. "You're wounded!" I started crying at the mention of my wounds. "I told…the fool…fighting me was foolish, he didn't leave me a choice."

"Rico, Miro quickly get me fresh water and soak this rag!" As Koga wash my wounds up I burst into more tears. "I'm sorry Koga I allowed the youngest to get away." Koga cup my face between his hands. "Akio my love you're all that matters to me!" I smiled at him, sadly still upset for what I had to do. "I need to rest the long walk and my wounds sap my energy." Koga nodded. "Of course you should rest my love, want me to hold you?" I nodded needing his strength; he smiled picking me up gently carrying me to our blanket. "Please don't leave me Koga." Koga tighten his arm on me pulling me closer as we lay down. "The thought never cross my mind love."

I went to asleep wrap in the safety of Koga's arms with my head on his chest. It was nearly midnight when Rico approached Koga and a sleeping me, whispering. "What is so important Rico?" Rico hesitated before answering in a whisper. "There was a basket left down at the water." Without disturbing me Koga loved over at Rico behind him. "What about it?" Rico swallow nervously. "There's a baby in it." Koga shook his head. "Bring it in and I'll decide its fate tomorrow." Rico nodded leaving to bring the baby in the den, later during the day time Koga woke alone on our blanket, fear rush through his veins. "AKIO!" Miro walked up to the panic Koga. "Akio is down at the springs…"Koga started yelling at Miro. "You worthless men allowed her to go alone!?" Miro shook his head. "No Rico went with her and Seabrina as always Koga." Koga shoved Miro out of the way and rush to the spring, stopping beside Rico. "Rico." Rico looked over at Koga. "Koga don't worry Akio is safe and is right over there." Koga went to where I was wadding in the water my back to him; I looked over my shoulder at him. "Good morning, Koga my dear." Koga smiled. "Morning, Akio." "Sorry I didn't wake you up; you just looked so lovely sleeping." Koga blush slightly, taking in my attire; his eyebrow lifts with a question. "What are you doing in the water with your clothes on?" I looked over at Rico before answering Koga's question. "Well Rico refuse to allow me to leave the den alone." Koga smiled at hearing how his men looked out for me, I turn to face him. "I also found a dirty baby in my face when I woke." Koga frown a moment, stealing my happy moment. "Sorry I had Rico bring it in the den until I decided its fate." I frown deeper then holding the baby closer to my chest. "Koga you're not going to harm this child!" Koga looked at the child in my arms hiding his smile as warm feelings wash over him at the sight of me holding a baby; he teased me. "Thought we could use extra meat for soup." I stared shockingly at Koga, and then I realized he was teasing me. "Oh Koga that's just cruel of you!" He laughs at me. "I knew once you set your eyes on the creature you'd fall in love and want to keep it."


End file.
